The present invention relates to a method and a device for driving a tunnel by means of a tunneling machine, i.e. the tunnel is driven without the use of explosives.
In order to secure the driving of the tunnel in rock zones which are weak or water bearing, injection holes must be drilled in front of the tunneling machine. This has earlier been done by means of drilling equipment positioned in front of or on the tunneling machine. It has thereby been necessary to discontinue the tunnel driving. As a result, a lower tunnel driving velocity has been obtained.